AIYAH Yonsennen
by AICAT T'LAINA
Summary: A woman finds herself entering Wang Yao's home. As they become closer war begins to tear Yao's family apart. Not very romantic, only hinted ChinaXLondon Semi-OC, read Memo in story for explination


**AICATS WORDS:**

**For Your "Not Caring About the Damn Author" Delight**

**Hello this is the first FanFic I have posted! So I hope people enjoy this. Now here's some stuff you NEED to read.**

**This may not all be historically correct. I'm a ditz, so don't fuck with me if I screw up the history is a goddamned fan fiction I don't want to hear it!**

**Also, London is a semi-Oc. She looks like "Igiko" and she is in essence, a female England. I just thought that for the sake of this fic having two separate characters would be easy. I am NOT a homophobe or Anti-Yaoi. Though I don't support UKxCHINA.**

**This pairing is only HINTED.**

**FN might mess up my formatting**

**And if my Slytherin Draco Malfoy teacher ever reads this than here's a note for you.**

"**THIS SHIT IS BETTER THAN TWILIGHT! :D TAKE THAT STEPHANIE MEYER!"**

**BTW is Slytherin not in the MSW dictionary :O ?**

Wang Yao is my name. "Wang" Meaning King and "Yao" Meaning illuminate. It is the human name I have taken, as so many other have done. I am what you call a "Nation" an immortal being who survives as long as the strip of land he or she represents. Yes, I represent the country of China. I am a man, a man who lives longer than any man or woman. I am lonely, I watch as my other Eastern sibling's tire of me. Mei Taiwan likes Japan more than me, Kaoru Hong Kong is indifferent, Kiku Japan dislikes me greatly, Korea Im Yong Soo enjoys my company but doesn't respect me, Hai Li Veitnam was a nice kid but she was in a constant psychological battle with a meaner her that she couldn't control, Laou Thailand only cares for his economy, Heng Singapore is cold to everyone, and Chikong Tibet avoids me. Over the 5000 years of my life I have lost all of my family. It is fine, I do not feel bitter. But it is lonely. Very lonely.

I walked through the forest; this was part of my daily routine. A nation had to get away from the bustling towns and cities somehow. As a representation of China, I had to not only connect with my people, but also my animals and plants. I carried a large basket on my back and a rice harvest hat rested atop my head. I tied my hair back with a small woven string so it rested low. It was mid spring. The flowers had stopped blooming but the forest had not lost its beautiful green coating. I smiled at the large trees, greeting my friends who were almost as old as I.

I pressed my hand against a large tree and smiled softly at it.

"Hello. How have you been Aru?" I asked, knowing I would get no answer.

Rustling of leaves filled my ears. I knew it was no answer but it made me feel much better.

"I am glad to hear this Aru; I hope you are getting enough water and sunlight. You need it for you are so very large and old Aru. You need much nourishment Aru." I said to it.

The wind blew by again, filling my heart with a nostalgic feeling.

"I best keep walking, I will see you again Aru. Farewell my dear friend Aru."

I walked a distance from the tree before there was more rustling.

The sound of small bells rang through the air. I walked farther in, following the noise. It was not every day that someone entered the forest.

"_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?" _It was English, a language that I had learned during the opium wars with England.

"_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme." _ A woman's voice echoed through the forest.

"_Remember me to one who was there."_ It was accented, much like England's.

"_He once was a true love of mine."_ An odd song, it didn't make much sense.

I continued following it, knowing this was a very foolish Idea. But my curiosity was getting the best of me. Japan had once said to me:

"Curiosity killed the cat."

My reply was:

"Satisfaction bought it back.

I had gone far into the forest, farther than normal. I wasn't lost. It was my land, I knew it well.

I ducked a branch as I went deeper into the Brush. I wondered who would go this deep inside.

"_Tell him to make me a Cambric Shirt." _The song continued its bizarre lyrics, as if teasing my mind.

"_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme." _ Those are herbs from Europe, what does that have to do with a shirt?

"_Without any seam or fine needle work." _I do believe that to be impossible.

"_Then he'll be a true love of mine." _ This girl must have high standards. Woman these days are becoming very incompetent.

I finally reached the source of the music only to see a woman walking along the large roots of the forest floor. She also had a basket and rice harvest hat.

I cleared my throat and yelled in my own language. "HELLO ARU!"

She flipped her head around.

The woman was small and thin. She had long blond hair tied into two ponytails, bright green eyes, pale skin, dark eyebrows and glasses. She wore a shirt that looked much like mine, it was Chinese and red. Her pants were black, the bottoms were held onto her legs by bandages that were tied down to her feet. Her shoes were normal black shoes; her feet were very small, much like any normal Chinese woman's. On her rice harvest hat were two bells tied to a string. She looked like a female England, but pretty and with normal eyebrows.

"A Foreigner Aru?" I mumbled. I began trying English. "Hello Aru! What are you doing here? This forest is large, you could get lost Aru!"

She looked at me and scoffed at my English. "I speak 15 dialects of Chinese; take your pick because your English is barely audible." She said in flawless Mandarin.

I blinked in surprise. "Ah, Mandarin is fine Aru."

She nodded. "Alright. What is it you want sir? Is this your land I am trespassing on?"

"No, It's just no one ever comes in this far Aru." I said as I jumped down to where she was. "Are you British? You look like Nation England Aru."

She nodded. "Yes, I am the representation of Capital London. Arthur is my cousin." It had been a long time since I had heard England's human name.

"I see Aru…" I said. "I am Wang Yao China. May I know your name Aru?"

"That is none of your business." She said simply.

Way to dishearten me lady.

"London is the only name you need be informed. It is nice to meet you Nation China." She bowed.

I nodded in response to return the gesture. "So what brings you to my land Aru?"

"My cousin is nervous of the eastern countries and their stances in our war; I am here to monitor these counties."

I nodded my head. "I see Aru. Where are you staying if you don't mind me asking Aru?"

"Nowhere as of now. Probably an Inn or boarding house of some sort." She said.

I frowned. "No one will take you seriously, you're a woman Aru. In my country, a woman traveling alone is unheard of. It will be very hard Aru."

"I realize the lack of feminism in China, I expected neither less nor more of such. I am smart enough to figure something out without you stating my lesser chances in the action. I am a rather smart woman." She spoke calmly but with a tone dripping acid.

I smiled. "You are smart Aru. Not many men can speak my language without flaw; it is even rarer for an English woman to know it Aru."

"Only idiots would refuse to learn an Asian language when the chance arises. Many businesses will soon grow here. This continent's people are very efficient and hard workers."

"Thank you for the complement Aru." I said with a large grin.

"There is no need to thank one for telling the truth." She said simply as she adjusted her hat.

"If you wish, you are free to stay at my home until you leave for Europe Aru." I offered.

She thought for a moment. "I think I may have to take you up on that offer, seeing as it would be easier and less of a hassle for the both of us."

We entered my house, greeted by Taiwan Mei and Hong Kong Kaoru.

"Welcome home China." Hong Kong said indifferently.

"Oh, you're home." Taiwan stated as she walked by.

"Teenagers Aru…" I mumbled to myself.

"It must be hard to be a father." London stated as she looked at the two teens. "I would have been yelling by now."

I sighed. "I'm no father Aru… I'm more of a disrespected older brother! Even Japan has been avoiding me lately Aru."

"I wouldn't know. I have no children or siblings, just a lot of cousins." She said simply as she removed her hat and slipped off her shoes. "You do take off your shoes inside or is that a Japanese custom?" She asked.

"It's not necessary but I would prefer it Aru." I said as I took off my own hat and shoes.

She nodded as she placed her shoes neatly in a corner that held Taiwan and Hong Kong's.

"Is there a place where I may place my bag?" London asked.

"Ah, yes Aru. You can use Japan's old room Aru." I said as I walked down the hall.

"Alright, thank you very much Nation China." She said as she followed me.

I opened the door to Japan's room. The room as rather blank, only full of dust and paintings.

"China! What are you doing with Kiku's room?" I looked over to see Taiwan glaring at me.

"We have a guest and I thought she could stay in Japan's old room Aru." I said simply.

Taiwan liked Japan more than me so she always got aggravated when I supposedly interfered. Renting out Japan's room was not something she particularly liked the idea of.

"You can't do that!" She said angrily.

"He moved out Mei Mei." I said as I led London inside. "He didn't even like his room Aru."

"But it's his room!" She said.

"Taiwan. Stop pestering China and the guest. Japan didn't come home for a reason, leave it be." Hong Kong said as he walked by.

"Kao-Jie!" She said to him.

"I am not your big sister, I am a boy and we are not even related. Just quit bothering him and go do whatever it is girls do." He stated before turning to London. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior! I am also sorry that I did not say hello earlier." He bowed. "My name is Kaoru, representing Hong Kong."

To my surprise she gave him a soft smile. "So you are a good child." She switched to Cantonese. "My name is Annabelle representing the capital of England. It is nice to meet you." She bowed.

He looked up. "You speak beautiful Cantonese ma'am. You are Capital London then, I have heard much about you from England."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "He better not have said anything negative."

"He said you're a feminist neat freak who can't get a boyfriend." He said bluntly.

"Remind me to pay a visit to my dear cousin!" She said as she gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

He nodded. "I will. But I best start dinner. China, come and help me."

"Alright Aru. I will in a moment. I have to make sure she knows where to get everything Aru." I said.

Hong Kong nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Cute kid." She said. "He looks very much like you."

"He's a good boy Aru." I stated. "This is where you will stay Aru. The bathroom is down the hall, I will lend you some clothes if you need any." I stood close to her and after a moment nodded. "Yes we look around the same height. If anything you probably are skinnier than me so extra clothes won't be a problem Aru."

She bowed. "Thank you or your hospitality!"

I grinned. "No problem Aru! By the way! I have a question Aru."

She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Why were you so nice to him and you were mean to me Aru!" I cried.

"Because he's a cute and well mannered child." She said flatly. "I will be out in a moment, go help your brother."

She closed the door in my face. I stood there for a moment before my reaction kicked in.

"That was rude Aru…"I grumbled before heading to the kitchen.

In my world manners seconded to food. In fact most things are a second to food… Some of the few things didn't: Oxygen, Water, Shelter, and listening to your evil wife (Me not having an evil wife, pretty much destroys the last reason.). If it is for the sake of my daily meal then I will be happy to force my siblings and guest to help cook.

"Taiwan, please hand me the beef!" London said.

Taiwan walked over to the refrigerator and took out some meat. "Here you go Anna!" She said as she tossed it to her.

"Thank you! Hong Kong, I can work on the dough if you want! I'm bad with meat." She said as she caught the meat.

He nodded. "Yes Miss Anna." He took the meat and began to roll it into balls.

"Don't throw the meat next time Aru!" I yelled as I boiled water for tea.

"Quit being a stick in the mud!" Taiwan laughed as she stirred some soup.

"Leave your brother alone Taiwan!" Anna said as she stirred the dough.

"Awww… Kao-Jie! I can make fun of him can't I?" She whined.

He shook his head and set aside the meat before going over to her, hitting her head lightly and walking over to the sink to wash his hands. "Not it's not. And I am not your Jie Jie."

I rolled my eyes. "Teenagers Aru…"

"They are a lively bunch!" London commented.

I paled. "You should have seen when the Korea, Vietnam, Japan, Singapore and Tibet were here Aru! The house was on fire every other day Aru!"

"Well at least you had siblings." She said flatly.

We finished cooking rather quickly and sat down for a meal of soup, meat buns, noodles, and green tea.

"I'm surprised! England is a very bad cook but you're good Aru!" I said as I took a bite of a meat bun.

"I am his assistant." She said. "Who do you think cooks?"

Taiwan laughed. "You're funny Anna!"

Anna raised an eyebrow and adjusted her glasses. "How so?"

"Hehe… You're just so serious it's funny!" She giggled. "You're like Kao-Jie!"

The comment was met with a hot meat bun to her face.

"It wasn't me." Was all Kaoru said.

"KAORU ARU!" I yelled. "DO NOT HIT YOUR MEI MEI!"

"It's always the quiet ones…" London mumbled as she took a sip of her tea.

"China? Have you seen my hat? I believe I have been careless and misplaced it!" London said as she poked her head outside.

"Ah, one of the strings is broken Aru. I will fix it. Come over here and watch if you want Aru." I said.

She frowned but walked out onto the wooden porch and sat next to me.

"I could've fixed it myself." She said.

"Ah, I like to fix things Aru." I said as I strung a bead on the strings.

"I see." She mumbled. "Dinner was interesting. I don't believe I have ever seen someone getting hit in the face with a hot meat bun."

"It's normal in this house. Kaoru hates being called Jie Jie Aru." I said as I fiddled with the strings.

"Well if I was a boy I would not want to be called Jie Jie." London said.

"Are you sure you are not related to him Aru? You get along so well! You could be his long lost mother Aru!" I said, my hands waving in the air.

She made an odd face.

"Uhhhh…" I began. "I just meant that you seem smart like him, and your eyebrows are similar Aru! Your expressions match! And you both are small and skinny Aru." I said, trying not to dig my grave deeper.

Suddenly I heard an odd noise come from her lips. It was light and slightly above a whisper but it was definitely audible.

London was giggling.

"Me? Hong Kong's mother! That is so ridiculous! China I'm not Asian!" She laughed.

"So? The father could be Asian Aru!" I huffed.

"I suppose so but this is the first time I have ever come to Asia! Unless you count Russia. But I never recall having a romantic affiliation with anyone!" She said as she turned her attention to the sky.

"Never?" I asked.

"Never ever." She said simply.

Though she was very strict, and could be harsh I couldn't find any reason why something like that would be true. While with my people you looked for a woman who was quiet and did housework, I thought that London was good with chores, cooking, and teens. Not to mention the fact that she was smart and fluent in most languages. She's also very attractive by all means in my culture, and probably by western culture as well. Come to think of it London would be a very good partner. Not that I was getting any Ideas. Nope. Not at all.

"That's a little hard to believe Aru." I said finally.

"Not really, I am kind of boring. And besides it would only distract me." She said as she stared off into the sky.

"Say China?"

"Hmmmm Aru?" I asked as I fiddled with the strings.

"Can you see a face in the moon?" She asked.

I thought for a moment before looking at the moon. "No, I don't Aru." I said finally.

"I see." She said softly. "People always used to tell me there was and I would get really scared as a child."

"I see a rabbit making medicine Aru." I concluded as I tied a bead onto the string.

She looked over at me. "A rabbit?"

I smiled. "Yeah, a rabbit Aru. Its making medicine so all the kids in china can be healthy Aru."

"That sounds much nicer then a man staring at you in your sleep." She nodded. "I like that Idea. So I will believe that there is a rabbit in the moon as well!" London concluded.

I grinned. "I like cute things Aru! Like Panda's and dogs! So having a rabbit in the moon makes me excited Aru!"

"I like chickens, though I'm allergic to their feathers." She said. "Though I have to say I love finches. But my favorite animal has to be a cat!"

I nodded. "Cats are cute Aru. You have the personality of a particularly grumpy one Aru."

"Don't make me go and microwave a meat bun and throw it at your face." She warned.

I laughed. "Ok! Just don't hurt me Aru!"

She hit me over the head. "Then stop being rude Yao!"

I held my head for a moment (She hit HARD) before shooting up. "Yao Aru? You called me by my first name Aru!"

"Oh, sorry." She said bowing."

"It's fine Aru!" I said. "I would prefer that to china, it makes me feel like a person rather than a piece of land. So you can just call me Yao Aru."

She nodded. "Alright Yao."

It had been a week since London had arrived. She had fit into the odd Asian family easily to the point where Taiwan and Hong Kong had taken to calling to calling her "Mu Quing" or "Ma Ma". She had taken to calling Taiwan "Hu Mei" and Hong Kong "Tao". It was like an odd sort of family we had, though we all know that Annabelle couldn't stay. One morning Taiwan came and woke me up.

"China! Wake up China!" She said.

"What is it Aru?" I grumbled.

"I need you to come with me! It's important!"

I got out of bed and dressed. "OK where to Aru?" I asked.

"Just follow me!" She said as she ran out the door.

We ran down into the bamboo path until we reached a small area. Standing in the bamboo was Honda Kiku, representing Japan. I hadn't seen him in a very long time; he had left the house with all of the others.

"Kiku Aru? Why are you here?"I asked.

"China. I'm sorry." He said simply.

"What do you mean Aru?" I asked.

He appeared behind me. I began to turn around slowly. Japan extended his arm and with one swift motion pulled out a Katana. A sickening noise echoed through the bamboo as the cold metal sliced through my back. It tore through my flesh and I could feel my bone shattering from the force. My back began to pulsate as if he had penetrated my heart, though I knew it not to be the case. Perhaps it was simply my stomach or something. But bile was not the most pleasant thing to have seeping out of a wound; it is about the same thing as hydrochloric acid. I began to go into shock, as if suspended in mid air for many decades. Staring into Japans hard face, I remembered barely two centuries ago that he had called me his big brother. I so longed to hear him say "Ge Ge" or even "Aniki" or "Onii-san". However those days were long past and I knew it. Slowly I regained my feeling and my eyes rolled back into my head. I let out a scream as I fell over. Blood spattered onto Japan's face.

"I'm sorry China; but my boss wants me stronger." He said as he pushed me onto the ground.

"I'm also sorry I had to use Mei Mei." He said coldly.

"Damn you Aru!" I yelled, coughing up blood.

I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness. My back felt numb though I knew it would hurt eventually. My eyes opened and closed repeatedly, making it look as if I were having spasms. Blood spilled from my wound and from my mouth. I cursed inwardly; an organ had probably been cut. This was going to leave a BIG scar, and it would be hell to patch up.

"I will leave you for now; I have no need to kill you yet." He said.

He and a slightly shaken Taiwan disappeared from my sight.

My eyes opened to the sight of Hong Kong and London leaning over me and yelling.

"TAO! Quick get that over there for me!" She yelled.

"Yes Mu Quing!" He said as he rushed over to get a glass.

She bent over. "Yao, are you alright? Tao is getting you water! Do you need anything?" she asked softly.

"My back hurts like Hell Aru…" I groaned.

She smiled a bit. "Well if you can complain then you're in pretty good shape."

Hong Kong came over and handed London the glass. "Do you need any help sitting up? You need to drink this, its tea." She asked me.

"Yes please Aru." I said.

She lifted me up lightly and poured the tea down my throat. After a moment I made a noise to tell her to stop. She took the cup away from my lips and frowned.

"We were worried! Tao got really freaked out when her heard you had left the house so we went looking for you! I was scared out of my wits when we found you bleeding to death!" She said as she set down the cup.

"You really scared us China." Hong Kong said as he took out some medicine.

"Sorry I got slashed in the back by Japan Aru." I said hoarsely.

London frowned and stood up. "Japan."

Her eyes turned cold and her hands were gripped tightly.

"Tao, I'm going to go out for a little." She said as she left the room.

"Don't do anything to crazy Mu Quing." He said.

"Now tell me! Do I ever do anything illogical Tao?" She asked stiffly.

"No." He admitted. "But there's always a first time."

"Don't worry about it." She said flatly as she left the room.

"Where is she going Aru?" I asked.

"I best not tell you." Hong Kong said as he put a cloth on Yao's forehead. "You'll get mad at Mu Quing."

I tried sitting up. "She's not going after Japan is she Aru?" I asked. "I've got to get up Aru!" A sharp pain ran up my spine. "Damn!" I growled.

"Don't move too much, she's strong. She's beaten Taiwan in a fight, Mu Quing will be fine." He said.

Two hours passed. Hong Kong had been taking care of me well but London hadn't comeback.

"Do you think she's ok Aru?" I asked Hong Kong.

He set down a needle he had performing acupuncture with. "You have asked me that 12 times in the last two hours."

"Ah, has it been two hours already Aru?" I asked absentmindedly.

"I'm sure she is alive and well China." He said as he picked up the needle and stuck it into my back.

"One would thing sticking needles into ones back would hurt Aru." I said.

"Hmmmm…" Hong Kong nodded in agreement. "Moxibustion hurts though."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes it does, one would think burning things on a persons back would be rather painful Aru!"

"Be quiet and let me shove needles into you." Hong Kong said flatly.

I guess London was rubbing off on him because she talked like that normally rather than him. Maybe she was his long lost mother, after all England did take care of him sometimes! Who's to say he wasn't a thought child like so many other Nations. They looked a bit similar and he was now picking up on her speech patterns and attitude. They really seemed like mother and son; he did call her Mu Quing.

"Hong Kong, why do you call London Mu Quing Aru?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "I guess it's because if I ever had a mother I would have wanted her like Miss Anna. She's the kind of woman I would have liked to be my mother."

"What about me Aru?" I whimpered.

"You're like the good for nothing father." He said flatly as he put a needle into my shoulder.

"Gee thanks Aru." I said agitatedly.

"No problem." He wiped his brow. "I'm going outside to look for Mu Quing. Stay put and wait for us to make dinner." He said as he walked outside.

"Can I have rice, fish and green tea please Aru?" I yelled. "Owwwww…" I probably shouldn't yell when injured I concluded.

"Maybe!" He yelled back.

"CHINA!" I heard Hong Kong yell.

He was standing in the door way with London on his back.

"She's hurt bad!" He put her down on the bed next to me, revealing a large gash across her chest that was bleeding profusely. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" He yelled as he ran to get bandages and medicine. He ran back and cleaned her wound with a cloth.

"Is she going to be alright Aru?" I asked worriedly.

"Maybe, just shut up and let me work!" He yelled at me as he applied ointment to the still bleeding wound. "That bastard cut her up badly!" He growled as he began to soak up the blood with a rag.

I watched as he tied up her wound with a large bandage and apply ointment to the other minor wounds.

After about an hour of rushing around trying to save the Englishwoman's life he stopped, panting frantically.

"Will she be alright Aru?" I asked pleadingly.

"I think so…" He breathed heavily. "She's still breathing and her eyes are moving under her sockets, she's dreaming."

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank god Aru!"

"I need to rest a little, yell if you need anything or if she is in pain…" He said as he walked out of the room.

After about an hour of sitting I spoke to her, hoping she would wake up.

"London Aru? Are you alright? You're alive so can you talk to me please Aru?"

"I really wish you would shut up and let me sleep you bloody git…" She groaned.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. "LONDON! YOU'RE ALIVE ARU!" Pain shot through by back "Awwww Damn Aru!" I whined and I lay back down on my stomach.

"Quit making me want to laugh, it's painful." She stated in a raspy voice.

"Oh sorry Aru. I'm just glad you're alive Aru." I said sheepishly.

"Really? So am I." She said as she stretched her arm and drew it back abruptly. "BLODDY HELL! That hurts! I haven't been in this bad of shape since the 100 years war!" She cried as she frowned.

I laughed and extended my hand towards hers. "Well you alive and that's what matters Aru." I grinned. "We match too! People will be jealous!" I made a reaching motion with my hand.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you trying to hold my hand Mr. Wang Yao?" She asked.

I grinned. "Maaaaaaybe Aru!"

Her lips twitched. "Just this once, but don't go getting any Idea's like this again moron."

I grabbed her hand and smiled. "Yay! Anna is being nice Aru!"

"Did I ever give you permission to call me that?" She snapped, obviously embarrassed.

"Nope Aru! But If Hong Kong and Taiwan can call you that then so can I Aru!" I smiled.

"Fine. But Just Anna. No Annabelle or worse, Alice." She shuddered.

My grin grew. "You name is Alice Aru?"

"Oh Damn." She groaned.

"ARISU ARISU ARU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"WHAT ARE YOU,FIVE? SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled, rearing back in pain.

Yep. Anna and I were going to be here for a while, and I was going to annoy her as much as much as I could while she was unable to hit me… Though in retrospect once we both recover she can hit me all she wants… No sexual pun indented… In fact she will probably kill me or something. Well here's to digging my own grave.

Dammit.

**Translation notes**

***Scarborough fair is the song London sings at the beginning, a traditional English folk song.**

***The story takes place around the time that Japan started war with China during the WW2 period.**

***England occupied Hong Kong's home, which is how Hong Kong has interacted with him.**

*** Japan uses a Katana, a Japanese sword.**

***"Meat bun" they are referring to a Japanese "Manju" or a Chinese "Bao"**

***"Tea" Chinese tea helps inner bleeding and strengthens the immune system, hence why London is making Yao drink it.**

**Translations:**

***Mu Quing and Ma Ma are words for mother. Mu Quing is the equivalent of "Respected Mother" and Ma Ma is the equivalent of "Mom" or "Mommy".**

***Tao is the Madarin word for "peace".**

***Hu Mei Means "Tiger Plum Flower" or in this case it is "Tiger" added to "Mei" which is Taiwan's name.**

***Jie Jie means "Big sister"**

*** Mei Mei means "Little sister"**

*** Kaoru means "Fragrant" in Japanese, due to my laziness he wasn't give a Cantonese name.**

*** Mei Mei is a common Mandarin and Japanese name in Mandarin it means "Youngest of Sisters" the Japanese (Mei) translates to "Plum Blossom"**

***Wang Yao is Mandarin, Wang meaning "King" Yao meaning "Illuminate" Though they both have many other meanings. I was simply too lazy to list them all.**

***"ARISU" Is the incorrect pronunciation of the English name "Alice"**

***Ge Ge means "big brother"**

***Aniki is a very informal Japanese way to say "Big Brother"**

***Onii-San is a more polite way to say "Big Brother" in Japanese**


End file.
